Sunset
by Pernshinigami
Summary: An InuYashaGhost in the Shell cross, the demons of IY are dying, the year is 2032. And as human and demon collide, things are weird. Aoi and Shippo are dating, Miroku's a Cyborg, and Sesshomaru's been caught by Section 9! Laughs, dating, and weirdness!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: The first chapter here does not in any way mean that my other fanfic, Heartsbond, is over. I've wanted to do an Inu-Yasha/Ghost in the Shell crossover for AGES! The upshot of this fic's plot is, its Motoko's era, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome went through the well to her time. Their all in their mid thirties. Sango and Kagome are a couple, trying to raise their twin daughters, Kanna and Kira and keep them out of trouble (no thanks to Kilala!) Miroku is the doting, spoiling godfather, but was forced to go full prosthetic when his wind tunnel finally got out of hand. 

In their absence the demon members of the Inu-Yasha cast have grown bitter over the dwindling of their way of life. Sesshomaru spends his time chasing humans out of the few demon territories left. Hakudoshi's wandered off into the mountains, never aging, and bitter enough to kill nearly any human he meets on sight. Kouga's grown a little, and risen to elder and alpha of his clan. Kagura spends her time searching the ruins of the Fuedal Era, both mourning and at the same time looking for relics of the past that might assist her in protecting the few demons left. Shippo's used his fox illusions to hide among the humans, and has found a boyfriend, pet, and roommate in Aoi of all people! And Inu-Yasha, mourning, wanders the mountains, waiting for his human friends (and his pet Monk) to return.

* * *

_The year is 2032, and demons all over the world have been forced to hide. The encroachments of man have driven the yokai to near extinction, prompting the creation of Patrols, small, dedicated groups of demons and even a few humans who remember the Old Ways of the Fuedal Era. The legend of Kagome and her band have been reduced to myths, whispered mournfully from muzzle to ear as tales of a better time. But the powers of Mikos and Monks have fallen asleep, the weapons of demon hunters have rusted and eroded into shards and shrapnel in the ruins of caves. Swords no longer have names, whispered lovingly in the firelight. And attackcries no longer ring through the mountains. The jewel shards have vanished, and with them all hope for the future of Demonkind._

_The scattered few who remember the Era of Inu-Yasha look on in grief to see forests replaced with glittering cities, phoenixes and dragons replaced with strange machines with names like Ospray and Jigabachi, bows and arrows and spears replaced with Sebros and Matebas. And where, perhaps, the larger demons may have clashed in battle, Multipeds and Armed Suits wage horrible, jarring battles with speeds and strengths no demon could hope to match against. Thoughts that they cannot hear, not even in whispers, fly across the airwaves and even into space! The world they loved is dying, it is the Sunset of the Yokai, and every heart knows it._

Sesshomaru was tired, and even worse, he was irritated. The wolf elder really should step down. But he owed eldery Haruki a favor, and one should always respect ones elders.

The humans had set up some kind of block. It wasn't magic, but it /did/ have some pretty hefty weapons, the sparrow demon sent on ahead had reported a control van. Some kind of monitor android, standard female model, was operating it. But there were humans going in and out.

Two ridges partially hid the road from sight, and on the nearest from his vantage point he could see the sniper post set up, its one eyed occupant and a fat, burly technician setting it up. Rippling the size of a firecat but slow in motion heralded the presence of a multiped. And more ripples in the air indicated three, four, five others in various places around the road. A white haired man with crystal eyes and a purple haired woman with eyes like Kagura's were discussing something. And others, all of them dressed in grey and black battle armor were buzzing around.

Sesshomaru's keen ears and nose picked up the movement of the multipeds, each one ordered to keep silent. No self respecting demon would obey a human the way these creatures would. His nose could smell motor oil, and the fluids of one, two, three seperate full body cyborgs.

And he could hear the conversation.

"Ishikawa, how close are they." A woman with purple hair and red eyes asked a man who'd just come out of the control van.

"About fourty five minutes."

"Alright, in twenty minutes we'll take our places."

"Whatdo we do in the meantime Major?" A whitehaired cyborg asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The answer is simple...

Sesshomaru couldn't let violence take place in demon territory, the demons that lived in it could get hurt. For all intents and purposes, their little stake out had to clear out. They could trap the badguys elsewhere. His eyes narrowed.

He raised his head, time moving as if in slow motion, and he howled. It held all his anguish, all his rage, all his pain. Then he roared and leapt on the sniper station first.

**CRUNCH!!**

He couldn't hear the humans yelling, the blood was roaring in his ears. How could he have sunk to such a state that he was reduced to bashing the property of the humans that had, by the time of Kagome's departure, earned his every respect. After all, he'd protected Rin, loved her like a father, raised her like his own blood, and buried her with his father.

He butted the one eyed sniper against the wall and snarled, the barrel bodied cyborg helping him was next, kicked backwards against the nearest boulder with frightening force. The think tank finally disengaged its shielding. A tachikoma? Those pieces of junk!

Sesshomaru snapped his jaws down on the machine gun first, cracking it off. Then he spun, swinging his hindpaws to bear.

**BAM!!!** Tachikoma 1 down for the count.

"PIECE OF JUNK!" He roared.

"What's going on up there??"

Sesshomaru turned to look behind him. The cyborg was out cold, and the sniper was bleeding, flat on his face. He looked up at Sesshomaru, one eye wide as their gazes connected. But not with fear.

His gaze reflected only awe.

"I spared your life, because I once raised a human as my daughter." Sesshomaru growled. "I could eat you right here. But your gaze shows no fear of me. I will leave you."

And with that he leapt off the ridge, landing on top of Tachikoma number 2. He didn't speak anymore. All he did was hate, hate and hate and hate. He howled again, as if the vocalization could bleed off his pain. His human friends had abandoned him through the well. His Rin, his beautiful wonderful Rin had long since gone to dust.

Two humans stood between him and the van, one with tawny hair and brown eyes, slight of build and armed with... wait a minute? Was that a pistol? He thought he could take him down with a mere mateba? Sesshomaru had withstood being shot by machine guns and he'd come out alive. Perhaps a Sebro with the right shells could have disabled him, but the mateba didn't have the velocity.

"TOGUSA OUT OF THE WAY!" The other human, brown hair, husky build, and whiskers that should have been shaved a long time ago leveled some sort of cannon at him.

Tauwny dove aside. Sesshomaru smirked. Too bad, he'd have made a great lunch. But this guy would do. Sesshomaru leapt out of the way of the rocket shot at him, and then snapped up the rocket launcher. Breaking it in two with his jaws he considered trying to wrest the stupid Mateba from the tawny human's hands, but then that would involve biting them off.

He shot forwards towards one of the tachikoma to try and break that as well when a woman threw herself in front, ready to aim a punch. She was going to try to brawl him? With that flimsy cyborg body? A heavy mod might have been a danger, but not a lightweight like her. Sesshomaru leapt out of the way of the punch. He wasn't interested in harming humans more than he had to. He landed beyond her and aimed for a kick, but was countered by a grab at his hind paw. She was swinging him? No way a cyborg was going to swing him. A kick backwards had her twirling through the air.

"So you wanna play tough huh?" The woman demanded from above. "Batou!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru found himself penned on two fronts. Big deal, he yawned boredly. Humans, cyborgs, even AI's had tried this tactic before. He'd beaten them.

"So you wanna mock me now huh?" The white haired cyborg smirked. "Better look up!" He pointed.

Sesshomaru glanced upwards. The woman's fist was sparking. A lightning glove?

**BAM!!!!! BOOM!!!!** Sesshomaru was assaulted by lightning from above and from the blow that had just smashed upwards under his chin. He whined, pathetically, screaming in pain. There was, no use at all, in fighting now that he'd been taken down. It hurt too much. Let him be slain if that was what was to happen. He fell, pathetically, to the ground, whining.

"Is the trank loaded Togusa?" The woman asked tawny.

Trank?? They were going to take him back as a trophy? Or for science experiments? NO!!! Sesshomaru whined and kicked pathetically in struggle.

"Almost, I don't understand how Saito works these things. If it ruins my mateba he's fixing it."

"Stop whining." The white haired cyborg grunted. He leaned down and stroked Sesshomaru's head. "That's one big..." Sesshomaru snapped at him and he fell back on his butt. "One big puppy!"

A PUPPY?????

Sesshomaru heard the shot ring out, and just before he blacked out he heard the woman say. "We'd better pull out! Chief, we need reinforcements and a medical team! We're retreating!!!!"

And then everything had fallen... deep, into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I haven't updated here in awhile. I felt like it. So I did.

* * *

Shippo was happily arm in arm with his boyfriend. "Its this way." Aoi turned down one particular street.

"No fair, you have a built in navigator." Shippo protested.

Then he saw the pair of trucks and group of think tanks moving down the street, headed for the highway. He felt it also, a demon was with them. "Hey, Aoi, who're they?" Shippo asked.

"Huh? Oh, judging from the tachikoma, I think that would be public security." He looked, confused, at Shippo, who rarely cared about human affairs that didn't have to do with him. "Why?"

"They have a demon on board their trucks. I'm gonna check it out..."

"NO Shippo!" Aoi hauled Shippo back. Then he hissed in Shippo's ear. "Your abilities as a demon would be mistaken for cybernetics and hacking. And only illegal or government mod cyborgs have the ability to jump trucks and buildings like that!" Aoi hissed. "You'll be arrested!"

Shippo drooped. It was true, nobody believed in demons anymore. Aoi sighed. "Look, I have a friend who works there. We can ask tomorrow okay? For now we have a date right? That new club?" He looked worried. He should have been. Shippo got depressed, any time he was reminded that he had to hide his demonic powers.

Hakudoshi's shrill cry of rage rang out as he charged the pair of thugs. "Its... its... a monster!" One of the yakuza at the hideout cried out.

"Not a monster, and this is not a dream, I'm a demon, and I'm going to slaughter you to the last man!" Hakudoshi, had not aged a day. Unlike normal demons, he didn't have a heart. He and Kagura and any other of Naraku's creations didn't age, ever.

A blood curtling scream rose up as Hakudoshi's ji shot through each and every last man. Spurts of crimson mixed with white as Hakudoshi slashed his way from one end of the base to the other. Then, he turned to the ruins of the Yakuza warehouse, filled with both biological and cyberdrugs, illegal contraband of the worst variety. A few handsigns and it began to burn, smoke curling to the sky.

Covered in blood, staining his white hair and porcelin skin, Hakudoshi let his ji drop. "Human scum." He muttered. Smoke spiraled to the sky from the warehouse. He bowed, muttering a brief prayer. Then he spat at the burning ruins. "Go to Hell." As the fire department came rushing to the scene, Hakudoshi sailed up into the sky. "They can all die."

Kagura walked up the mountains towards a familiar ruin. But she turned aside at the abandoned demon slayer village. "I don't want to see that place. Sango would kill me... if she were still alive." She made instead for the hills above it. She had a good sense of wind direction, and a keen enough sense of smell and 6th sense to pick up. "is that? A demonic aura? It feels sickly..." Yes, she could smell decay.

She picked up her steps. This wasn't how she pictured herself five hundred and thirty something odd years down the road. She was wearing black slacks, a black cotton shirt, and a bandana holding her long hair back. Her red eyes could easily be mistaken for a cyborg's, and the bandana hid her ears.

She used her ability to sense the wind and her own 6th sense to home in on a cave. As she looked up and into the cave's entrance. "Whaaat?" She asked faintly.

The place was a demon bone storehouse, there were enough demon bones to keep the smiths of the slayer village supplied for years and not run out. She looked at them, each and every one, and picked up a massive rib from the pile. A memory came to her mind, something about its shape, and the voice, "HIRAIKOTSU!"

Kagura bowed politely to the creature who's bone she had taken. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu." She hummed a prayer and soon after there was nobody left. But incense and mochi cake were left at the cave. Pressed also into the dust was, "Roads go ever ever on, but what happens when they enter the sunset?"

Kanna and Kira sat in the hospital waiting room. "Mooooom! I'm bored!" Kanna whined.

Why did I name the noisy one after the quietest demon I've ever met? Kagome wondered as she peeked across the way to keep a watch on Miroku's hospital room.

"How long does a body change taaaaake!" Kira seconded.

"As long as it takes, its too bad I don't have a magic word to keep your mouths shut." Kagome sniped.

"But mom! We've been here three hours! How much longer is Uncle Miroku going to be?" Kira asked impatiently.

"Depends on if he tried to grab the nurse's butt again." Kanna grumbled. "Besides, aren't those tales about Inu-Yasha just a story?"

"Maybe."

"Come on mom, we're /twelve./ That's a seven year old's bed time story." Kanna glared.

Then the emergency cart came through, a man with some sort of eyepatch like device, bleeding around the edges, was on it, headed for surgery. Two people who looked like police and an old man who might have been their leader followed, then slowed down when the nurses said they couldn't follow any more. They took a seat a few paces down from the mother and duo of girls.

"Yes, well, Miroku has been grabbing women's rear ends for years Kanna. Including nurses. If I recall correctly he fondled the nurse who brought him out of sleep once his first cyberbody had been completed." Kagome chuckled. "He's a handsome and perverted fellow. But you know Uncle Miroku isn't that bad."

"Yeah right." Kanna sighed.

"Kanna! Stop complaining! It wasn't Miroku's fault that he's in there!" Kira hissed.

"Hmmmph." Kanna looked up at the woman of the two officers. "You better watch it when my pervert of an uncle comes out of the hospital room. He'll grab your butt and your boobs in one dive."

The woman had purple hair, and red eyes, a cyborg, fullbody. "KANNA!!!!" Kagome turned crimson. "I'm sorry, her uncle Miroku's getting his final adjustments to his new body and the two of them don't have enough patience to wait."

"I'm waiting just fine!" Kira declared. "Its fish mouth nutjob here who can't!"

"I'm not a fishmouth!"

The man near her, towheaded and looking tired, spoke up. "Its okay, I have kids too. Though admittedly my little girl doesn't cause as much trouble as yours do."

"I named Kanna after one of the quietest people I've ever met." Kagome said sarcastically. "Kira was named after my partner Sango's cat, Kirara."

"And that partner is exhausted. Miroku was complaining the whole exam and then tried to grab the nurse's arse even as he was being sedated." Sango sighed as she flopped into a chair and wrapped a possesive arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Wait, we've been here 3 hours and they're just putting him under?" Kanna looked like she was going to explode. "The damn pervert could at least do his niece a favor and hurry the hell up!"

"Wait... aren't you the trainee who starts tomorrow?" The purple haired woman asked Sango.

"Huh? Me?" Sango asked. "Umm..."

"Its alright Major." Aramaki stepped in. "Sango Higarashi isn't it? Batou mentioned you were starting tomorrow. I'm Aramaki from Public Secrurity."

"Oh wonderful, you get to meet your new boss in a hospital room." Kanna snorted. "Tou-saaaaan! Did I mention you have the most messed up luck imaginable?"

"You be quiet Kanna." Sango replied. "Yes, that's me. This is my partner Kagome, and you've met my daughters." Sango sighed. "My childhood friend Miroku had to undergo a body replacement. His second, he's the girls' godfather, so I just have them call her "Uncle" for simplicity's sake." Sango rolled her eyes.

Motoko's eyes narrowed as she took in her new colleague. The second female on the team. Batou had scored her incredibly high on the hand to hand combat portion of the exam, the intelligence gathering portion of the exam, and anything that had to do with hard and high speed combat.

"And I'm not joking." He said. "She only had prosthetic hands. That's all. Her strength was almost super human. She handled working as a team with the tachikoma as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And the last part of the obstacle course she had the most unusual technique. She took an old bent pipe, a /real/ big one too, and when her gun ran out of bullets she flung it at the target. She let out some kind of battlecry, but I couldn't hear what it was against all the noise the other trainees were making, and the thing went spinning through the air, cut the damn target in half, and snapped back to her hand like a boomerang. Her record says she made it to a Lieutenant in the SDF before her CO reccomended her to us. Get this, he said it seemed like she was becoming /bored/." Batou laughed out loud. "The funny thing is though." He said, serious again. "She had a shadow in her eyes, the look in them. For a moment she looked like a fiercer version of the old man, old, seen it all, but still vibrant and strong."

Motoko regarded Sango conversing seriously with the chief. "So what brought all of you here, did somebody get hurt?"

"Our sniper and ballistics expert, Saito. We were on a mission when an enormous white dog attacked us. The damn thing had to be the size of a school bus." Togusa growled in disgust. "The thing nearly ate me. And it shredded the tachikoma."

Sango and Kagome's eyes shot open. "A white dog?" Sango asked, teeth gritted. She was tense over something. Kagome was looking sidelong at Sango, jaw clenched in worry.

Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute. She looked over at Motoko. The woman's crimson gaze was sliding to her own. Kagome had learned how to make her own gaze smoulder. She forced herself to relax. The Higarashi shrine had longsince burnt to the ground. And during the 3rd World War, an earthquake had collapsed the well. Passage to the Fuedal Era was no longer possible. I'll bet Inu-Yasha's really lonely by now. Kagome thought, not for the first time. I hope he's still alive. Miroku wants to see him again so much.

"This white dog, do you have a visual of it?" Sango asked.

"Here." Sango took the offered cord from Major. Motoko distracted Sango with the image of the battle. She tried to take a quick peek into Sango's mind while the girl was hooked in.

She couldn't do it. Sango sensed instantly what she was up to Sorry, some secrets are better left buried. Sango replaced what Motoko wanted to know with the simple image of the collapsed well, the sense of sadness as she, Miroku and Kagome viewed the once loved landmark for the final time.

With tears in their eyes all three took a grip on the cord of the by now spent and calcified shikon jewel. It was no longer dark and dangerous, or pink and glittering. As one they dropped it into the depths. It clattered between the rocks, splintering one last time on the way down. Then all three bowed their heads and walked away.

Motoko sighed, but was surprised. She'd gotten the sense that what Sango was hiding was both too painful, too dangerous, and too long for her to tell. But she was willing to show Motoko that one last memory of whatever it was. Whatever secret it was, it was buried in that well.

Sango viewed the footage. As soon as she was unhooked she whispered to Kagome via cybercomm. _Its Sesshomaru alright_. Motoko did succeed in tapping into their conversation however.

_What's he up to? I thought he'd gotten over his 'hating humans' thing with Rin._

_I don't know, but they've got him prisoner. This'll mean trouble for Inu-Yasha and the others, wherever they are._

_You don't know where Shippo and Kirara went to?_

_Last time I checked, Shippo took Kirara and disappeared into the city. He said he was moving in with some hacker boyfriend of his who's going to university._

_Ooooyeee... I miss the little minx. You never did bring me to visit him. I don't even know what he looks like in this time period._

_You wouldnt' recognize him anyway. He's made a disguise so he /looks/ human. His boyfriend, whoever he is, Ao... Aoi I think, is reigning him in so that he can pass as a human._

_Whatever, what are you going to do?_

_Drop hints._

_But that would..._

_Its risky I know, but if I think at any time that I can trust them, I can simply fess up to the whole story._

_And if they prove hostile?_

_I clam up_.

Sango sighed. "Thank you sir." She'd long since mastered the art of double talk. "If you don't mind, when I come in tomorrow I'd like to have a look at that white dog you mentioned. Maybe I can spot something you all haven't."

"Alright. But be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." Sango smirked.

"Somehow that doesn't to reassure me." Togusa sighed. "No wonder the big guy liked her so much. They've got the same personality."

"See you tomorrow,"

"Lets just hope that Miroku can go through the rest period afterwards without groping any nurses. He doesn't even grope the nurse droids. Just the real ones. You could have a human full body in a room full of androids, blindfold him, with them all looking alike, and all silent, and he'd be able to tell the real one as long as the lot of them were women." Kanna groaned.

"That's funny," Motoko chuckled, "A lot of men can't resist a sex droid."

"Naaaaw, they give him the creeps. He'd rather have something with a ghost on his arm." Kanna snorted.

Kira shrieked. "THAT'S MEAN!!!!"

"Its true."

"It speaks to his character that he doesn't care for them." Aramaki stated tersely. "Now we have our own matters to deal with, Major, Togusa. We'll be off."

_Sango, you're playing with fire tomorrow. Dress appropriately._ kagome told her koi.

_Don't I always?_


End file.
